leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Health
Bar at the bottom.]] The Health (or commonly known as HP, itself meaning H'ealth '''P'oints) is the amount of life you have. It is represented in the Interface as a Big Green Bar with two numbers (#/#). The first one represents the actual life you have at the moment, if it reaches zero and you don't have any abilities preventing it, Death occurs. The second number is the total amount of health you could have. Adding Health increases the maximum health of a champion. It scales additively; meaning that each bonus point acquired directly affects the statistic. At level 18 base health ranges from 1610 HP to 2406 HP. Ways to gain Health Your actual as well as your maximum health can be increased on several ways: * Use a . * Use a healing ability, such as . * Run back or use Recall to return to base and heal at the spawning pool. * There is some health granted upon leveling up. Actual health gain is increasingly lower if your hero is wounded upon levelling up. * If your champion has Life Steal, attacking enemies will heal you, or Spell Vamp, damaging spells will do the same. * Increase your maximum health with items or runes. Ways to Increase Maximum Health Items * : '''+270 Health. +18 Armor, +24 Magic Resistance UNIQUE Aura: +12 Armor, +15 Magic Resistance, +8 Damage to nearby allied champions. 1925 Gold. * : +375 Health. +375 Mana, +50 Magic Resistance UNIQUE Passive: Blocks one negative spell every 45 seconds. 2715 Gold. * : +290 Health. +325 Mana, Passive: Restores 300 Health + 250 Mana upon leveling up. 1325 Gold. * : +100 Health. +10 Damage, +3% Lifesteal. 475 Gold. * : +100 Health. +5 Mana Regen per 5 sec, +15 AP. 475 Gold. * : +120 Health. +10 Armor, +8 Health Regen per 5 sec. 475 Gold. * : +140-235 Health, based on champion level and 10 Attack Damage for 4 minutes. 250 Gold. * : +700 Health. +20 Attack Damage UNIQUE Passive: Physical attacks reduce your target's Movement Speed for 2.5 seconds. 3250 Gold. * : +430 Health. ''1110 Gold.'' * :' +200 Health.' +25 AP, UNIQUE Passive: +20 Magic Penetration. 1485 Gold. * : +200 Health. +27 Armor, Passive: Generates 5 Gold every 10 seconds. 975 Gold. * : +200 Health. UNIQUE Passive: 10% Cooldown Reduction. 850 Gold. * : +180 Health. UNIQUE Passive: 32 Health per stack, 2 stacks for a kill and 1 for an assist. Maximum: 20 stacks; you lose a third of your stacks if you die. At 20 stacks, your champion takes 15% less damage. 1275 Gold. * : +225 Health. +18 Attack Damage Passive: 25% chance on hit to reduce your target's Movement Speed by 30% for 2.5 seconds. 1315 Gold. * :' +300 Health'. +80 Armor, +25 Health Regen per 5 sec. UNIQUE Passive: 5% Cooldown Reduction and 20% chance on being hit to slow the attacker's movement and attack speed by 35% for 3 seconds. UNIQUE Active: Slows movement speeds and attack speeds of surrounding units by 35% for 2 seconds + 0.5 seconds for each 100 Armor and Magic Resist. 60 second cooldown. 2925 Gold. * : +450 Health. +525 Mana, +60 AP, Passive: Your Champion gains''' 18 Health', 20 Mana, and 2 AP every 1 min. Bonuses cap at '+180 Health', +200 Mana, and +20 Ability Power.' 3035 Gold.' * : '+180 Health'. '475 Gold.' * : '+500 Health.' +80 AP, Passive: Your spell hits slow the target's movement speed by 35% for 21.5seconds (15% for multi-target spells). '3105 Gold.' * : '+330 Health''' +30 Health Regen per 5 sec, +15 Mana Regen per 5 sec, UNIQUE Passive: Reduces ability cooldowns by 15%, UNIQUE Acitve: Nearby champions gain 40% movement speed for 3 seconds (60 second cooldown) 2200 Gold. * : +520 Health. UNIQUE Aura: 12 Mana Regen per 5 sec to nearby Champions and 10% reduced Cooldowns. 2285 Gold. * : +250 Health +30 Magic Resistance, UNIQUE Passive: Cooldowns are reduced by 10% and increases healing and regeneration on yourself by 15%. 1550 Gold. * : +450 Health. +45 Armor, UNIQUE Passive: Deals 40 Magic Damage a second to nearby enemies. 2610 Gold. * : +250 Health. +30 Damage, +30 AP, +30% Attack Speed, +15% Crit Chance, +12% Movement Speed, +250 Mana, UNIQUE Passive: 25% chance on hit to slow the target by 35% for 2.5 seconds; on cast, increases your base Attack Damage by 150% for one attack. 4070 Gold. * : +920 Health. +30 Health Regen per 5 sec, Passive: Permanently gain 4.5 Health and 0.15 Health Regen per 5 sec per minion kill. Champion kills grant 45 Health and 1.5 Health Regen per 5 sec. Bonuses cap at +450 Health, and +15 Health Regen per 5. 3000 Gold. Champion Abilities * increases his maximum health by 90/120/150 when it kills a unit (stackable up to 6 times). Cho'Gath loses half his current stacks (rounded up) upon death. * increases his maximum health by 3 per bonus attack damage and 2 per point of ability power. * increases his maximum health by 300/450/600 for 15 seconds. * increases his maximum health by 300/450/600 for 15 seconds. * increases his maximum health by 2.5 per 10 mana he has. * permanently increases his maximum health by 1/1.5/2/2.5/3 whenever he kills a unit. * increases his maximum health by 1.8 per 1 point of ability power. Masteries * increases your champion's health by 400 for 2 minutes after casting . * increases your champions health by 12 per rank (max 48 at rank 4). Runes *Fortitude and Vitality runes increase maximum health. Updates Due to recent updates this article may not be up-to-date. It was last updated during Patch V1.0.0.113. If there is a new version out, please check the data frequently. Category:Gameplay Elements Category:Champion Statistics Category:League of Legends Glossary Category:Health Items